Uncontrollable Misery
by darkdickens
Summary: A small version of what I think should have happened in the episode 4x19: Klaus has yet to deliver the cure to Silas, so he takes action and appears as Damon to the prom and heads to influence pain upon Caroline, after just being dumped by Tyler for Hayley she is terrified and vulnerable and finds herself seeking comfort from a certain hybrid.


**Fan Fiction idea for 4x19 prom / Klaroline.**

**This story was originally posted on my old fanfiction account before the actual episode airs. I'm simply just moving it here to my new account.**

**This is just a short story I thought of while thinking of the possibilities that could have occurred in the episode 4x19. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone was enjoy the prom and Caroline was extremely happy with the turn out, the hall was packed and everyone was gliding gracefully on the dance floor.

'Caroline?' Tyler says.

'Tyler, you came?' Caroline replies and runs to Tyler and hugs him. 'I have missed you so much!' She adds.

'I have missed you too.' Tyler responds. They both smile at each other and begin to dance to the slow music.

'Listen Caroline I need to tell you something.' Tyler says after a few minutes of silence. Caroline gives Tyler a confused look but goes on and says 'tell me what?'

'I didn't come back to stay, I came to say goodbye.' Tyler says.

'What do you mean, you don't have to hide, Klaus is hunting you down anymore.' Caroline replies, quickly.

'I know, I…' Tyler starts but was cut off by Caroline.

'What is it Tyler?' she says.

'I love someone else Caroline' Tyler blurts out.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'What, who...it's that were-slut Hayley isn't it? Errgh! I always knew there was something between you two, how could you Tyler, was I not good enough for you?' Caroline says, raising her voice slightly.

She begins to cry and Tyler grabs her by the shoulders and simply says.

'I'm sorry Caroline.'

He then leaves the school grounds. Caroline stood in the middle of the dance floor for several minutes in absolute shock of what came out of Tyler's mouth, once again she was second best and she couldn't stop crying. She quickly picks herself up and heads to the bathroom, so she could cry her heart out. Klaus heard the whole conversation and had to see if she was alright. He makes his way towards the bathroom and stands outside the door and shouts through.

'Caroline love, are you alright?'

'I'm fine, just go away.' Caroline says.

He stands there for a while and he was about to leave when he heard something unusual coming from behind the door.

'Caroline?' he asks curious as to what's going on.

Inside the bathroom, Caroline suddenly begins to throw up blood and she starts to panic. Klaus keeps calling her name but she does not answer, he senses something's wrong and enters to find Caroline throwing up an awful amount of blood into the sink.

'Caroline, what's happening?' Klaus asks, worried.

She was about to respond when she throws up more blood. He notices she doesn't have an explanation and that's she's beginning to lose too much blood and bites into his wrist feeding her his blood. Everything seems fine for a moment but then she throws his blood up too. Caroline is terrified and begins to panic even more. Klaus doesn't know what to do but then something click and he whispers Silas in a worried voice. Then Damon steps into the bathroom, or so they think.

'There you are, as you can see I was forced to take action since you have yet to track down the cure for me. Like I said, I will bring you nothing but misery Klaus until I get what I want, I just hope for her sake you find it sooner rather than later.' Silas calmly states, with a smirk plastered across his face.

Klaus had no time to respond because suddenly Caroline collapses to the floor in unbearable pain, by the looks of it more pain than Klaus felt when he thought he was dying. Klaus picks Caroline up and holds her towards him, he tries time and time again to get through to Caroline but it doesn't seem to be working, he places his hand on her face so she cannot look away from him and he says 'this isn't real Caroline, focus on my voice' over and over again. After about 10 minutes of trying to get through to Caroline, she isn't in pain anymore and she looks terrified at what just happened, there are tears flowing from her eyes. Klaus wipes the tears away and asks

'Are you okay sweetheart?'

She nods slightly and then he says

'You need blood.' He states.

He bites his wrist and puts it in front of Caroline, she just stares at his wrist still in shock and then he says.

'Drink'

And he pushes his wrist to her mouth. She bites into his wrist taking enough blood to make her stronger. She then turns to Klaus and whispers

'Thank you'

'I'm simply returning the favour love.' He replies.

He smiles at her slightly and she smiles back.

'Go and enjoy the rest of the prom love, I'll clean up.' He tells her.

She just stands there for a while and then nods walking slowly to the door and somehow she managed to not get blood on her dress. She was terrified of what happened to her and didn't really say or do much else that night she just sat back with Bonnie and watch everyone have their fun. Bonnie was also quiet, mainly because she was terrified too of what Silas was doing to her.

* * *

As Caroline arrived home, she couldn't believe what her prom had turn out to be, I mean she actually thought it would turn out great, she should have known something was going to go wrong. Realization suddenly hit her and she noticed that nobody else even noticed that she was hurt, Elena has no emotions and doesn't care, Bonnie is in a difficult place now with all the Silas mind control, Damon never really did care anyway, Stefan was too busy following Elena around like a lost puppy even though she broke his heart over and over, Matt was in his own little world not really taking any notice of the events that have occurred this past week, her mum was working and well Tyler left her for that were-slut Hayley. God she hated her, she always knew something was going on between the two of them. She couldn't help but feel totally and utterly alone. Caroline was too deep in thought and full of tears to hear the several knocks on her door.

'Knock, knock'

This time Caroline heard it. She quickly went downstairs and unlocked the door and there stood Klaus. She didn't have the energy to say anything so she just stood in silence waiting for him to say what he had to say.

'I just came to check if you are alright love.' Klaus says.

'I'm okay.'

She said in an unsteady voice. He could tell instantly that she wasn't and saw that she had been crying just moments ago.

'Are you sure, because your obviously upset love, I can tell you've been crying'

He moves closer to her so that their inches away from each other. Caroline keeps fighting the tears that want to pour out from her eyes and says

'I just want to be alone.' Caroline whispers.

Klaus see's the horror in her eyes; he grabs her arms and replies.

'You don't have to be afraid love; I won't let Silas hurt you again.' He tells her in a firm voice.

She looks up at him surprised for some reason from the words which he spoke. Not able to hold it in anymore she practically collapses in Klaus arms. He didn't expect this from her so he just wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and held her tight to make her feel like she was safe. He thought they must have been stood in her door way for hours so he pulls away and says.

'You should go inside and get some rest sweetheart, you will feel better in the morning.'

He smiles at her and walks away; even though he wanted to stay he knew he shouldn't. Caroline goes back to her room and drifts off to sleep, not worrying as much as she was before.

* * *

**Hope all is good. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
